womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pat Moodian
Patricia Moodian was one of the early contributors to the underground comix scene of the early 1970s. She organized, edited, and contributed to the inaugural issue of ''Wimmen's Comix''. Life & Career Moodian contributed the motivation and opportunity for women cartoonists to work in a field dominated by men. She worked to make Wimmens Comix a continuing effort with rotating editors so many points of view would influence what was published. Wimmen's Comix #1 was the first comic to publish a story about and 'out' lesbian, as well as other controversial social issues. For the first issue of Wimmen's Comix, she drew both the front and back cover art and color separations, and wrote and drew an eight-page science fiction story. For the second issue, she wrote and drew a three-page story for issue number two. She has worked with cartoonists Roger Brandt and Larry Todd. Paranoia Comix included "Sea Hag", her story of stranded alien vactioner on Earth in a comic that included a story by science fiction author Robert Silverberg, illustrated by Larry Todd. She worked with Odds Bodkins syndicated cartoonist Dan O'Neil on animation, once working on a commercial for KSAN rock-n-roll radio, with a voice over saying, "The city that waits to die listens to KSAN radio!", and showing the skyline of the city falling to rubble in an earthquake. It upset many viewers, and was quickly pulled. Moodian created many posters for bands during the late 1970s and early 1980s for Temple Beautiful for bands including Mary Wells, Shuggie Otis, Ohio Players, Sex Pistols and more. Her own bands, Mean Machine, Space Kats, The Rockoons, and Brainless Idiots, played venues from the Mabuhay Gardens, large festivals in San Francisco's Golden Gate Part, to the Hells Angels Frisco Clubhouse and at San Francisco Motorcycle Club. She studied German Bass viol technique at the Conservatory of Music in San Francisco. She also played flute in the City College of San Francisco jazz ensemble. Also, as Patty Pink, her holographic work is part of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology media collection. She was the person instrumental in getting MIT to purchase and preserve the bankrupt New York City Museum of Holography Historical Hologram Collection, containing the history of holography by the founders of that genre (herself among them). She and Dr. Stephen Benton, head of the media department MIT, worked together on that project to preserve the history of holography. She did various other comix projects, but left comix writing and illustrating to continue to perform and study music, including performing in twenty piece big bands on both electric bass and acoustic bass viol, under the baton of renowned big band leader, David Hardiman, Sr. The broad spectrum of her musical abilities found her working in a Marty Robbins country music tribute band weekends at mountain resort venues, and playing in hard core bands at the Mabuhay Gardens punk rock club in San Francisco. She also performs solo, doing vocals and playing her original songs on her vintage Fender Stratocasters guitar. She performed in various blues bands, including Elmore James Memorial Orchestra. She played bass with blues legends Sonny Lane and Mississippi Johnny Waters at Eli's Mile High club in Oakland, before Eli's mistress shot him, and his wife sold the club after his death. Moodian has been involved with the Barrington Freeskool Collective in Berkeley, California, teaching blues guitar, and classes on how to form a legal non-profit corporation. For a while, she was radio DJ Slugbreath on Berkeley's underground radio station. For five years, under the pen name of Patty Pink, she was a writer for, and editor of a laser arts magazine that went to 57 countries at the peak of its circulation while she was editor. She has also contributed to various online motorcycle publications under the pen name Shovelhead Patty. In 2000, during a custody dispute over her twin sons, Alameda County Child Protective Services, in violation of the U.S. Constitution, took temporary custody of her vulnerable twin boys, over charges that they were being kept socially isolated because they were being home schooled through the independent study division of the Berkeley Unified School District. She and her twin sons eventually were awarded a $400,000 settlement by the Ninth District Federal Court of Appeals from the County of Alameda for violations of her constitutional rights; $375,000 of that settlement paid legal fees for the three law firms that defended the case over a three year time period. The settlement was also subject to state and federal income tax, leaving the mother and children with almost nothing remaining of the settlement money. The family was left suffering PTSD from the years of wrongful treatment by the court and county social services workers scrambling to find a way to fabricate justification for the social workers' and dependency court's illegal actions against the family- in hopes of protecting their own careers. Ms. Moodian is considering writing a comic to show the widespread epidemic of illegal actions against families by incompetent child protective agency workers, but is currently deeply involved in her music, and has that project on hold. She has been active regarding the civil rights of minors, working with Attorney David Beauvais, in Oakland, California. Throughout the years Patty has maintained an interest in riding motorcycles, beginning with her British BSA, Triumph and Norton motorcycles, and growing into her love for American and German motorcycles that motivated her current collection of vintage Harley Davidson Shovelheads, and vintage and classic BMW airheads. Patty's interest in the history of motorcycling led her to prospect for, and become a member of, San Francisco Motorcycle Club, which was established and has continued since 1904. When she was elected Vice-President of SFMC, she became the first woman officer in the long history of that venerable motorcycle club. She took a withdrawal from the club to study photography at the photography lab at University of California, Berkeley. As the first editor of the series, Patricia's comic art was recently displayed at the 2013 San Francisco Public Library show for Wimmen's Comix. Patricia has always attributed her motivation for comix art to influential role model, artist/writer, Trina Robbins, who created the first comic which included only women, ''It Ain't Me Babe'', in 1970. She also acknowledges that cartoonist Larry Todd played a big role in her work in comix. Patricia Moodian is the great-granddaughter of Charles Wilson, born in Denmark. He founded the town of Wilsonville, Oregon, after buying a river crossing landing site from Colonel Alphonso Boone, nephew of Daniel Boone in 1840. Works * Paranoia, "Sea-hag" * Wimmen's Comix ** #1: The Cyborgs"; Front/Back covers; Series Founder and Editor ** #2: "The Believers" * Morse's Funnies, one interior page * Health Education Comix with Roger Brand * Animation with Dan O'Neil * City College of San Francisco school newspaper * Editor, Laser Arts Society for Education and Research Magazine (five years) Sources Category:Underground comix Category:American creators Category:1947 Births Category:Cartoonists